Abused: New Life
by Setsuna Hime
Summary: She was marked for death and held captive by Death Eaters, she endured the cruelty until one day The Order showed up in her cell. Now she's attending Hogwarts but starting a new life is harder than imagined. There's a point where broken becomes unfix-able
1. The New Girl

Disclaimer: I Do Not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

Chapter 1: The New Girl

"Look who it is"

"Is that really her?"

"Wow ..."

"Isn't she the girl from the Daily Prophet?"

"The poor girl"

"Did you hear what happened to her?"

"We should stay away from someone like _her_"

"Hey Potter!" A fellow Gryffindor called out to Harry at Dinner "Looks like you're not the only famous one at Hogwarts anymore"

Before Harry could ask him anything the great hall suddenly became dead silent, a girl had entered the great hall and something was different about her. Not just her dull-grey hair or the way she walked like one of the dead it was something that sent a chill down Harry's spine and made the other students avoid her like the plague. The girl didn't seem to notice as she staggered to an empty table and sat down. It took a good twenty minutes before the mood was lifted and the hall was filled with chatter.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked glancing at the girl from the corner of his eye.

"You don't know who she is?" Ginny said astonished.

"She's been in the Daily Prophet for days" Hermione spoke up "She was rescued from the Death Eaters, the prophet said she must have been held captive for years but no one knows exactly because she hasn't said a word since she was rescued"

"What is she doing at Hogwarts then?" Ron had finally stopped shoveling food down his throat long enough to ask.

"Dumbledore brought her here from St. Margo's. I guess they want to keep her in the safest place"

Not long after that Dumbledore made his beginning-of-year speech and then dinner was over. The crowds of students poured into the corridor everyone on their way to the warm common rooms and comfy beds, everyone except the grey haired girl. By the looks of it she hadn't moved since she sat down, her plate and the food around her were both untouched. Harry walked over to her; surely she had experienced such horrible torture and cruelty in the hands of the death eaters. Harry reached out to her gentle grabbing her shoulder; she flinched away but otherwise seemed undisturbed.

"Are you okay?" He asked her quietly. Without responding she turned towards him and looked though him, at least that's what it looked like, her eyes were unfocused and glazed over as if death eaters had already killed her and all that was left was this animated shell of what used to be.

"Harry" Remus called out to him in a whispered voice, "I think it's time for you to go to your common room"

Harry looked up at Remus; he hadn't even heard him approach. "Will she be alright?" He asked concerned.

Remus picked up the tiny shell of a girl and held her tenderly close "In due time" As Harry left he took one final glance back at Remus and the girl and he notice how incredibly small she looked like she wasn't even old enough to be a first year even though he heard they were in the same year.

That night Harry had a nightmare, it had been so vivid and real he had thrown himself out of bed. All he could remember was the darkness and a voice calling out "Death".

* * *

><p>So That's the first chapter. I got the idea for this story from SoulWavelength's story "The Mistaken Gift: Book 1" If you read only the first chapter it may sound a little the same I'm not sure though but I just want to say please review and tell me what you think about it, Good? Bad? Want More? Just tell me. Thanks ^ ^<p>

~Setsuna Hime


	2. Peaceful Nightmare

Hey guys, here is the next chapter for Abused: New Life but before you get to reading it I just wanted to say Thank you to all 3 reviews I got. Death Eaters Rule, Layla, and geekyxchild, Thank you! I've never gotten so many reviews so quickly and to comment on geekyxchild's review I'm sorry it's confusing but I am glad you were confused because it was suppose to be a little confusing, if that makes sense.

So without further adieu, Enjoy.

* * *

><p>The morning came slowly after Harry's nightmare. He had been tossing and turning trying to get back to sleep to no avial, he couldn't get that nightmare out of his head. "Death ... Death ..." It echoed in his head.<p>

"Blimey Harry you look horrible" Ron said at Breakfast.

"I couldn't sleep last night, had a horrible nightmare" Harry sat down and rubbed his temples.

Hermoine leaned in closer to the two boys and asked "Was it about You Know Who?"

"No, I don't think so. It was strange I can't remember anything but darkness and this voice whispering death over and over again" Harry continued to rub his temples which Hermione of course noticed.

"Harry? Does your scar hurt?"

He looked confused for a second but then stopped and casually poured himself some pumpkin juice "No, just a bit of a headache. I probably just need to eat something, I am starving!" He tried to laugh it off like it was nothing but Hermione looked skeptical still and kept an eye on Harry as they all started to eat breakfast. Harry's headache continued to get worse through breakfast.

"Are you alright Harry?" Luna asked as he stood up from the table "You look quite awful"

Harry smiled weakly "I'm fine Luna, just a headache"

"Maybe you should go see Madam Pomprey" Then she leaned across the table trying to get closer to Harry and whispered "Could be the work of Nargals"

That made Harry smile, Luna was a very good friend of his despite her being a bit luney. His friends looked up at him expectantly, what other choice did he have now. So he hesitantly agreed telling them he would meet up with them in Charms class later.

When he got to the infirmary it was almost deserted, as one would expect for it being just the third day of classes. There were only two people occupying the beds, a hufflepuff boy who's skin had been turned purple and looked on the verge of throwing up. And then there was the grey-haired girl, she was sleeping in one of the beds with at least five blankets wrapped around her so only her face stuck out slightly. Before Harry knew what he was doing, he was walking toward the girl stopping only a couple beds length away. She looked peaceful, maybe it was because he couldn't see the look she had in her eyes the other day that made her look so peace or maybe just maybe she could be having a nice dream. Harry hoped she was having a good dream he hoped after all the torture she must have been through she could still dream and remember of better days. Suddenly there was a twitch in her leg, Harry almost missed it because of the mass of blankets but the twitch was quick as if she kicked something in her dream and then she was still again. The mound of blankets rose and fell ever so slightly as slept, a strand of her grey hair fell from it's place framing her face, the strand of hair fell down her face onto her nose which too twitched slightly.

And then all hell broke loose.

Everything happened so fast, her breathing became rapid and frantic, her eyes shot open revealing not eye glazed over but eyes wide with fear. And then she let out a blood-curling scream.

* * *

><p>So that's the second chapter, I'm hoping to get the next chapter finished soon, I didn't really feel like this chapter was completely finished as not much happened but for now I was just trying to get them the same length about before updating. And again tell me what you think please?<p>

~Setsune Hime


End file.
